


Reunited

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DJ Otabek Altin, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, More Fluff than Smut, Reunions, Scars, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, club setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Otabek and Yuuri find each other again after being separated for months.Kinktober 2019 Day 17: Lap dances and Scars





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Otabek watches as the club throbs under his music, almost like he’s got them under a spell.  _ This will never get old. _ Seeing people enjoy music he created is something he will never find boring or old. How can he when it’s something he created, he cultivated? 

“Ah, DJBek. Working your magic, as always.” It’s the club’s owner, Victor Nikiforov. He’s also the head of the Bratva.

“Yes, Sir.” Otabek never liked dealing too much with him; he liked to do his set and then leave. He didn’t stay for drinks and he certainly didn’t mingle with anyone that wasn’t necessary. After all, this entire town is run by the Bratva.

“You always refuse to let me thank you with one of my strippers, but I always ask anyways. Would you like to have one of my top strippers give you a lap dance, free of charge?”

Otabek sighs.  _ Ah, it’s this again. Nikiforov is probably trying to get me attached to a stripper and rope me into his mafia. No thanks! _ “Ah, no thank you, Sir.”

Victor pouts for a moment. “Ah, you always turn me down.” He’s got a look in his eyes that Otabek doesn’t like. “But I had a special one picked out just for you. Yuuri, come up here.”

Halfway glaring, Otabek watches as the stripper enters his DJ booth. However, the half-glare disappears and is replaced by astonishment. “Y-Yuuri?”

“B-Beka?” It’s a whisper, lost to everyone but Otabek.

“You two know each other?!” And Victor. Of course Victor could hear it too.

_ He knows. He knows he’s got me. _

“Who would have thought that you two would know each other? My, my, it’s a small world.”

“What do you want, Nikiforov?” Otabek snarls, standing up and glaring venomously at the head of the Bratva.

“If you want Yuuri, you come here and DJ for me. But you also find a way to take JJ down. You’re the only one with known ties to the man still alive. Do this, and you can have your Yuuri back.” Victor’s expression is serious. He puts a hand on Yuuri’s back and nudges him forward. “To keep you interested, every night you DJ here and every time you are working at my mansion, Yuuri will be at your side. Other than that, you have no contact with him.”

“I-it’s okay, Beka,” Yuuri whispers brokenly, sadness shining in his eyes. “I know how much you hate the mafia; you don’t have to do this.”

Gritting his teeth, Otabek looks Victor square in the eyes. “The only way I’m doing this is if Yuuri comes home with me now. If not, you don’t have a deal.”

Victor looks surprised, but grins. “I thought you’d say that. Fine, I’m okay with that. However, just know that you’ll have people watching you at all times.”

“Whatever.”

“Enjoy yourself tonight, DJBek. I’ll expect a phone call tomorrow morning about a schedule of when I can expect you to be in.” Victor walks away with a wave, leaving Yuuri and Otabek to themselves.

Hearing his set coming to an end, Otabek switches to one of his automatic playlists before sweeping Yuuri into his arms. “I thought I’d never see you again, _ janim* _ !”

“Beka, Beka, Beka!” Yuuri chants over and over, running his hands over Otabek’s body like he can’t believe he’s there. “You’re alive!”

“I am. So are you.”

“Sit. Please! I wanna give you a lap dance to commemorate seeing each other again. And when we get home, I’ll give you something else.” Yuuri pushes him to the chair sitting in the middle of the DJ booth.

Allowing Yuuri to push him down, he watches as Yuuri transforms into his sexy alter ego. “Yuuri, Yura, please, be yourself. I don’t want you to be fake in front of me like you are to all those other people.”

Blushing, Yuuri nods. “O-okay.” Moving so he’s straddling Otabek, Yuuri begins moving his hips in time to the music. His arms circle Otabek’s neck and he brings their faces so close their noses are touching. He becomes more confident as the time goes on and the dance soon has them both hot and bothered. “B-Beka, I missed you so much.” The sexy mood around them suddenly comes crashing down with those six words.

Otabek wraps Yuuri in his arms tightly as he begins to cry. He maneuvers them so he can switch to another automated playlist before rubbing Yuuri’s back. “I missed you too, Yura. I missed you too.”

Yuuri pulls back to wipe his eyes and notices a scar on Otabek’s cheek. He reaches out and hesitantly touches it. “What’s this from?” He whispers.

“I got it from fighting to get to you when you were taken from me. I was so mad that Jean just allowed you to be taken. There’s a few other scars that I have from when I left Jean’s group and came here. I’ve been searching through different clubs to find you, Yura.”

He smiles brightly. “I’ve been looking for you. Seeing if I could glimpse you from the stage.”

“Honestly, I’ve never noticed you here when I’ve been here, but that’s probably because Nikiforov knew about us and wanted to keep us apart until he was sure.”

“Probably, because I know I would’ve noticed your music if I had been here.”

“Piggy!” A harsh voice makes them both jump. They look over to see Yuri Plisetsky. “You’re on in five minutes. Plus, Victor says that because you’re going home with him, you have to finish your shift out there. Your work days will go down to two and it’ll be when Altin is here. If Altin is here more days, then you’ll be expected to be here as well. Get a move on.”

“Who’s that?” Otabek whispers as he helps Yuuri straighten up.

“Y-yes, Yuri. I’ll be right there,” he calls. “That’s Yuri Plisetsky, Victor’s lover. He’s actually really nice,” he explains in a whisper. “I’ll see you later, Beka.”

Otabek presses their lips together in a hot kiss until Yuri gets frusted and pulls Yuuri away. “See you later,  _ janim* _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> *Janim is Kazakh for sweetheart


End file.
